The Wolf, The Girl, And The Ghost
by Dreaming-A-Storm
Summary: Kim's cousin comes over to spend the year with her. Embry imprints on her and learns her secret. A secret that could hurt her and the people she loves, especially Embry. What will Embry do to protect her from something he can't even see. And what will happen when this secret starts to physically hurt his imprint.
1. Chapter 1: Dirty toilets

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! This is my second fanfic but my first that actually has characters that are owned by other people. Okay so I got this idea around two years ago while I was in class. I was talking to my friend and as a result she got pissed at me for zoning out while she was talking. But then I told her that I was thinking about Twilight related things and she understood because she ADORES Twilight, so I was forgiven. This story is about Embry, a character which I DO NOT own, and his imprint, a character which I do own. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, sadly.**

* * *

Embry's POV:

"JARED GET YOUR FILTHY FEET OFF OF THE TABLE!" Kim yells. She slaps Jared on the side of the head and scowls at him. Jared sighs and lowers his feet to the floor. Kim runs into the kitchen and runs back out, going up the stairs to the second floor.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask him chuckling as she runs back down the stairs, tripping and landing on her butt. Jared sighs. He gets up and goes to make sure she's okay. After he makes sure that she's not hurt he leads her back to the couch and sits her on his lap. She squirms and tries to get up, but Jared's arms wrap tightly around her and hold her against him.

"Her cousin is coming to visit." Jared explains.

"Visit, she's practically staying here for a whole year!" she exclaims throwing her hands up in the air. She breaks free of Jared's grip and starts to pace in front of us. "Her parents are going away on a year-long vacation and they asked my mom if she can stay with us, while her brother stays with someone else. Mom said yes because she knows that the twins' parents, my cousins are twins by the way; act like they are the teenagers instead of the parents. And I'm super excited that she is coming. I want her to feel like she is cared about and I want her to be happy while she is staying here, so I'm not going to stop until this house is perfect and clean and spotless and perfect…" she kept on babbling. I roll my eyes at Jared and he smiles. I get up and get ready to leave when Kim steps in front of me and blocks my way.

"Oh no you don't, wolf boy. You are staying here and helping me clean," she says. Jared starts laughing and Kim glares up at him. "And what are you laughing at. You my dear are also helping me clean, or I'm not talking to you for a month."

So that's how I ended up wearing yellow rubber gloves and cleaning the toilet in the upstairs bedroom. I swear I'm going to make Jared pay for letting Kim boss me around like this. Wait, why am I letting Kim boss me around like this. I'm taller, stronger, heavier, and more supernatural than she is. That's it I'm getting out of here. I take off my gloves and throw them at the floor. I step into the hallway and make my way to the stairs. Just as my foot is about to touch the top step, Kim comes out of nowhere and stands at the bottom of the stairs. She places her hands on her hips and looks up at me with her eyes practically glowing. Shit, she looks creepy.

"Where do you think you're going Embry?" she asks sweetly, but she has a tight smile on her face.

"B-back to the b-b-bathroom," I stammer backing away from the stairs and making my way to the bathroom. Damn, she scared the shit out of me. I am never getting on her bad side. After two hours of Kim bossing us around, the house is finally spotless. I crash onto the couch on top of Jared's legs.

"You owe me big time my friend," I say glaring at him. He gives me a tired smile and rests his head on the armrest of the couch. Suddenly Kim starts screeching like a baboon and is jumping up and down. Jared stands up and goes to her side, holding her down so that she will stop jumping. I join them and silently laugh at the expression in Kim's face.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jared asks going all 'I'm a wolf, you're my imprint, I must protect you,' on her. It's times like this when I'm glad that I haven't imprinted yet. I mean if my imprint was looking all protective and worried at me I've be seriously pissed. She points to the window and gulps. I look out and see that there is a black car parked in front of her house.

"She's here. My cousin is here. How do I look?" she says. She starts going into panic mode. Combing her hair, straightening her clothes, pacing the floor, until Jared stops her.

"You look fine. Like a beautiful girl that can't wait to see her cousin." Jared reassures her. I roll my eyes. If you ask me I think she looks like a creepy stalker girl that forced her boyfriend and his friend to clean her whole house while she stared out the window waiting for the person she was stalking to arrive. But, since no one asked me I keep my mouth shut. A tall figures steps out of the car and goes over to the trunk. She opens it and takes out four bags. She carries all of her bags on her right side, which is weird because they look pretty heavy. She barely has time to close the trunk before the car speeds away from the house, leaving her standing at the rain staring after it. She has a hoody covering her face so I can't actually see her. She keeps on standing in the rain with her face raise to the sky.

"Why isn't your cousin coming in?" Jared asks. Kim laughs and looks out the window where her cousin is standing.

"Seraphine has this thing for the rain. Whenever it rains she has to be outside getting wet. I promise you if she could get marry with rain she would. She's not coming inside until it stops or someone drags her in." Kim says. Then she gets this determine look in her face and starts running outside towards Seraphine. Oh uh, this will not be good. Seconds before Kim reaches her, Seraphine turns and faces Kim. Just as Kim is about to tackle her, Seraphine side steps and Kim runs straight into a tree. She slowly turns around and glares at Seraphine. Seraphine runs towards the house and Kim chases her, practically spitting fire. Seraphine makes it inside the house but when her wet shoes touch the squeaky clean floor she slips. She is about to fall when I grab her left arm and catch her. She yelps in pain and I quickly let go. She smells delicious, like mint, rosemary, and rain. Kim hears the yelp and turns her anger towards me.

"What did you do her!?" she demands checking to see if Seraphine is okay.

"Kim, it's okay he didn't do anything to me. My hand is broken and he grabbed it, trying to catch me." Seraphine says from the floor where she is sitting. Kim demands to see if this is true, so after Seraphine stands up and puts her bags down, Kim pulls the hoody over Seraphine's head and looks at her left arm which is secured in a black cast. When Seraphine's eyes meet mine I gasp and I feel my jaw drop.

She looks like an angel sent from above. Her skin is pale and smooth. She has big sparkling deep blue almond shaped eyes, and long wavy jet black hair, which is layer if I may add. Her body is to die for. She isn't sickly skinny, but she isn't fat either. She is curvy, perfectly curvy. Her chest and butt are just the right size for her body. And her legs, dear lord her legs. I can feel droll coming out of my mouth as I look at her legs. She blushes when she realizes that I'm checking her out and turns away, which makes me sad. I can't stop staring at her.

"Embry don't be rude and say…Hell to the No! What's wrong with you!?" Kim yells at me. Seraphine looks at her confused. Of course she doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't know that I just imprinted on her and she don't know that Kim is pissed at me for imprinting on her cousin. To make a long story short here's what happened for the next half hour. Kim yelled at me and told me that I had just ruined Seraphine's life with what I did. I tried to yell back but every time I opened my mouth Jared would growl at me. Seraphine looked at the three of us with a confused face, and who could blame her. Finally Seraphine had enough of Kim's yelling so she took her to the living room and whispered in her ear, which made Kim turn bright red and nod. Kim apologized for yelling at me but I was paying more attention to Seraphine. Then Kim took Seraphine to her room, and Seraphine got the room with the toilet that I had to clean, which I am now glad that I did because I wouldn't want my imprint to do her business in a dirty toilet. Kim and Seraphine both changed into dry clothes. Then Kim's mom called and said she wasn't going to be able to get home until tomorrow morning.

So now Jared, Kim, Seraphine, and I are sitting in the living room watching a movie. Jared and Kim are cuddled up in the sofa, while Seraphine sits on the arm chair, and I sit across from her. This is killing me. We are so close yet so far away, poetic huh. But it's still true. Throughout the whole movie I keep on staring at her, and she stares at the TV, every once in a while looking at me from the corner of her eye. 30 minutes into the minute Jared gets up, says goodnight and takes the sleeping Kim to her room. Once he's out of sight Seraphine and I both launch ourselves into the couch at the same time. We bump heads and fall on the floor. Seraphine is rubbing her head and I go all protective on her. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, here's the guy that said he was annoyed at the wolves who went all protective on their imprint going all protective on his imprint.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I ask freaking out. How could I hurt my imprint like that? What's wrong with me? What kind of mate am I? All of those thoughts go away as soon as she looks up at me and smiles shyly. God, she looks beautiful.

"Yeah, you mind if we share the couch, that way no one gets hurt." She asks. I nod and help her up. We stand still staring at each other, and just as I'm about to kiss her there is a blood curling scream. We both jump and I push her behind me, trying to protect her from whatever caused the scream. We both start to laugh when we realize that it came from the TV. We sit down, get confortable and watch the rest of the movie. Over the course of time Seraphine's head drifts to my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist. As the movie comes to an end I feel Seraphine stiffen and hear her heart start to race. I look down at her and she that she is staring at the corner of the room with fear in her eyes. I look at where she is looking but I see nothing there. I look back down and see that she is still staring. My arm tightens protectively and she looks up at me.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just sleepy," She answers. I don't believe her. Her heart is still racing. But when she snuggles closer to me I let go of the subject and bury my face in her hair. I love being this close to my imprint. She begins to relax, her heart slows down and her breathing becomes deeper. She is on the brink of falling asleep when there is a loud crash.

* * *

**Me: Aww, poor Embry had to clean a dirty toilet.**

**Embry: Don't remind me. It stank!**

**Seraphine: I'm sorry you had to do that.**

**Embry: Don't worry about it, anything for my imprint.**

**Seraphine: Your what?**

**Embry: Uh…my sweet thing?**

**Seraphine: *blushes and looks away***

**Me: Okaaaay, awkward. Anyways, review please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Scar-Face

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is the second chapter to my story.**

**Seraphine: Do we get to know what made the crashing sound?**

**Me: Read on and you'll find out. Now Embry would you do the honors?**

**Embry: Disclaimer- Dreaming-A-Storm DOES NOT own twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Seraphine's POV:

It feels so good. My body is pressed against Embry's and my face is against his neck. He smells so good, like the forest and pine trees. I love being with him, it makes me feel complete. Wait, what am I talking about. I met him a few hours ago and here I am talking about how much I love him. Shut up brain, so I just met him and I love him. There is nothing wrong with that. I am on the brink of falling asleep when there is a loud crash. I quickly jump off the couch and look around the room.

"What was that?" I ask Embry who is now standing next to me. How did he move so fast?

"I don't know, it sounded like it came from the kitchen." He says. He is looking alert and a little bit upset. I go around the couch and make my way to the kitchen. I feel a warm hand grab my good arm. I practically melt from pleasure. It feels so good when he touches me. Wow, hold it there missy. There could possibly be a serial killer in the house, this is no time to be daydreaming of Embry's hands roaming your body.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

"Um…to the kitchen?" I answer feeling confused; I kind of made it obvious that that's where I'm going.

"No way Seraphine. It's too dangerous." I'm about to tell him that I'm not a little kid and that he can stuff it, when there is another crash, this time louder. I hear footsteps on the stairs and see a sleepy Jared and Kim coming down in there PJs. The boys, well they look more like men than boys, start to argue with us about how we should stay in the living room because it's too dangerous, and Kim glares at them. After a few seconds I can see that she is about to give up so I start glaring. They both flinch away from me. Ha, I once made this pro wrestler faint when I glared at him for buying the last blue slushy in the store. We all hold our breaths as Jared kicks the kitchen door open. In the middle of the floor there are a bunch of broken cups and plates.

"Noooooooooo, my mom is going to kill me!" Kim says running barefoot towards the mess. Jared pulls her back just before her foot touches a shard. I look around, and carefully make my way to the window.

"The window's locked." I say looking outside. A grey face appears behind the glass. It has long cuts running down its face, and his teeth are broken. I yelp and walk backwards. He walks forward, coming through the wall and walking towards me. My back hits something hard and warm and I can't walk any more. The figure stops in front of me and smiles a creepy smile.

"You are mine," he says just before disappearing. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I slump back against Embry.

"Are you okay? What happened? what did you see?" he ask sounding worried. I shake my head and look over at Kim who is trying to get my attention.

_Bad ghost _she mouths, and I nod.

_Are you going to tell them about it?_ I shake my head and she looks away. I have been able to see ghost ever since I was 4. They were all friendly at first, but then when I hit puberty at the age of 10 this real scary ghost came and scared them away. The same ghost I just saw, and the same ghost I saw a few minutes ago when I was watching the movie. He did bad things to the guys I dated, and he even broke my hand last week because I had told him to go find another girl to stalk. The only people that know that I can see ghost are my twin brother, Sebastian, my grandma, Kim and her mom. I feel myself being turned around to face a pair of worried/angry brown eyes.

"Seraphine I know you saw something, please tell me what you saw," Embry demands. I did something then that I have never done, but is useful for when you want to get away from the situation at hand. I fainted.

.

.

The next morning I make my way to the kitchen. When I go through the door I see that the kitchen is now clean and that my aunt is sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. I sit on the chair next to her and she raises her head to smile at me.

"Hey darling, how did you sleep?" she asks in a kind voice. I shrug my shoulders and look down at my hands.

"I saw the broken pieces of dishes in the garbage this morning." She says. I feel guilty now. I brought this crazy ghost into her house and now it was destroying it. Suddenly I feel calm and relax so I look up and meet her eyes.

"Aunty, I have a huge problem." I say, I can feel tears forming in my eyes. She motions with her hand for me to continue and I do. "Well you know that ever since I was four I was able to see ghost. They were nice ghost, they protected me and kept me and my brother company when our parents left us home alone. But then when I hit puberty this new ghost came. At first it just stayed in the background, so I didn't really notice it. But then one day he scared away all the other ghost and threatened them to never come back. They didn't, and I don't blame them. This ghost is creepy, with a bunch of cuts running down his face and body. Everything was okay until Scar-Face, that's what I call him, started getting all possessive of me. I wasn't allowed to date anyone, if I did he would do horrible things to the guys. Then last week I told him I didn't want him to be near me anymore and he broke my arm. Now he's haunting me and your house because he doesn't want me near any guy." I say, tears are running freely down my face. My aunt reaches over to give me a hug when we hear an angry growl. I turn to face the door where Kim, Jared, and Embry are standing. I am full of joy when I see Embry, but that quickly turns into horror when I see that he is shaking with anger. I realize that the three of them just heard everything I said and I turn scarlet. He hates me, he thinks I'm a freak, he isn't going to speak to me anymore. Embry is shaking so bad that Jared has to push him out of the house. Once the door closes behind them I burst into fresh tears.

Kim and her mom wrap their arms around me and try to comfort me, which make me cry even harder. I see something move from the corner of my eye and look up. There is Scar-Face staring at me with a smug face.

"No one's ever going to like you. You are a freak and you are mine, don't you ever forget that," he announces disappearing.

* * *

**Seraphine: …**

**Embry: …**

**Me: *sigh* I guess they aren't talking to each other. Please review. Oh and one more thing, what do you guys think of the story so far. If you could leave a comment I would really appreciate it :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Imprinting

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is Chapter 3! Woohoo! (/*~*)/ (/*~*)/ **

**(**_**Italicized = wolf thoughts)**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters!**

* * *

Embry's POV:

Seraphine turns and looks at me with her face full of joy, which quickly turns into horror, and she blushes. I am shaking, and angry at what she just said. I start shaking so bad that Jared has to push me out the door and into the forest. I hear her crying in the kitchen and that makes me even angrier. I phase, not even bothering to take my clothes off. I run around the forest, stopping once in a while to howl in pain.

_"Embry, what's wrong?" _Sam asks. I replay everything that I heard Seraphine say and I'm filled with anger again.

_"So you're angry at her for being able to do something she has no control over choosing whether to do it or not?"_ Sam asks, sounding confused.

_"Of course not Sam, that's stupid. That's like me saying that I'm angry at myself because I turn into a wolf when I'm angry" _I answer snorting.

_"Then why are you angry?"_

_"I'm angry because she is being stalked and hurt by something that I can't see or hear, and it's driving me crazy that I can't do anything to help her."_ I answer, felling angry all over again.

_"Well then you better change back and explain that to her, because right now she thinks that you think she's a freak and she thinks you're angry at her" _Jared says. He turned just in time to hear me tell Sam why I'm angry. I look into Jared's head and see my imprint crying her eyes out. I feel angry and sad that I caused this. I start running back towards Kim's house and phase. I run straight through the door and into the living room where I find Kim, her mom, and Seraphine all staring at me with shocked faces. Seraphine looks away from me and that angers me. Seems like the only emotion I'm capable of feeling today is anger. I grab her, throw her over my shoulder and sprint towards her room. I lock the door behind me and throw Seraphine to her bed. Her eyes are shut tight.

"Seraphine look at me." I growl.

"No." she says blushing. What the hey is going on?

"Why not?" I whine. Great, now I'm whining.

"Because, even though you are smoking hot, and I bet you have an awesome body, I seriously don't want to see you naked. Nothing personal though." She says, I look down and see that she is right. I'm wearing the only things I had on when my mom brought me into the world. I blush darker than she is, and look around the room for the spare clothes that Jared keeps hidden. I find them and throw them on.

"There, I have clothes on. You can look." I say. She opens one blue eye to see if this is true. Then she starts to crack up. Her face turns red and she starts crying again. She laughs so hard that she rolls on her bed, falls, and lands on the floor, her breath leaving her in a loud whoosh. I go over to her and make sure she's okay, and then I help her sit up. Once she's back to her normal self she looks up at me and flinches. She gets up and stares out her window. I sigh and get to my feet.

"Seraphine, I'm not angry at you." I say.

"Really?" she asks turning around to look at me with a hopeful expression in her face.

"Really, I could never be angry at you." Her face breaks into a huge smile and she throws herself at me. I catch her and twirl her around and pretty soon where both laughing.

"Seraphine?" I say.

"Hmm," she answers, burring her face into my chest.

"Why were you laughing a few minutes ago?" I ask her, which makes her start laughing like crazy again. She has a beautiful laugh.

"I was just thinking of how my poor aunt would be feeling when she saw one of the boys that she practically helped raise, standing butt naked in her living room and then throwing her niece over his shoulder." She answers giggling. I groan. We hug for what seems like hours when Seraphine pulls away. She looks up at me and grins.

"Now since you know my freaky secret, I think that it's only fair that you tell me one of YOUR freaky secrets." I stiffen and look down at her. When I don't answer her she frowns and tries to get away from me. I tighten my arms around her.

"Let go of me you…you…dog butt face." She says. She finally yanks herself away from me and makes her way to the door. She stops and hesitates, and I think she is considering coming back to me when she goes around a spot that's big enough for a person to fit and she opens the door. She is about to leave when she stops and stiffens. She looks like she's listening to someone. Her fist clench and a tear rolls down her face. Then I remember the reason that I am here for. She must be listening to that son of a gun ghost.

"Seraphine, I'm a werewolf." I blurt out. She spins around and looks at me, then her attention is drawn to the spot where she circled, she isn't looking at the floor but a few feet in the air. When betrayal fills her eyes I know that the ghost is telling her something.

"Seraphine, I know you're talking to the ghost that hurt you. Don't listen to him, he's lying to you." I say. I don't really know if he's lying, hell for all I know he could be telling her the truth, but I just assume.

"How do I know that you aren't making this up to make fun of me and to make me look stupid?" she asks.

"I can show you," I answer. I grab her hand and lead her down the stairs and out the house. I walk out into the forest and go deeper and deeper until I feel Seraphine start to slow down because she's getting tire. I make her sit down on a big rock and go behind the trees to change, this time I remember to take my clothes off. When I'm a wolf I go out and I'm startled to see that Seraphine isn't alone. There is a guy with her, and he is covered in cuts. I see that Seraphine is glaring at him but I can see a hint of fear in her eyes. So this is the famous ghost that keeps on hurting my mate. If he wasn't dead, I would have personally killed him.

"She's mine," he tells me before disappearing. Wow, hold up how come I can see and hear him. Seraphine turns her attention to me and her eyes go a little wide.

"E…Embry?" she stammers. I nod and she stands up. She walks towards me and gives me a hug, or tries to anyways. Now I'm confused. I had expected her to run away screaming her head off once she found out that I was a werewolf. I give her a confused look and she reads the silent question in my eyes.

"I'm just glad that I'm not the only freaky one in this world." She says laughing and I join in. She runs her hands through my fur. Then she gets this spark in her eyes and she walks over to my side. She crouches and before I can see what she is doing I feel her hands tickling my stomach and my rear leg starts to involuntary shake.

"Can you turn back?" she asks laughing. I nod my huge head, lick her face, and head back into the trees. Once I turn back and I'm wearing clothes I come out to see that Seraphine has raised her shirt to wipe her face. Now part of her flat, pale stomach is exposed. I look at it and moan. She looks up and lowers her shirt.

"None of that." She says looking stern. I laugh and give her a bone breaking hug. When I put her down I look at her and she that she's smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"You just did." She answers smirking.

"Fine, can I ask you two questions?"

"You…" I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Seraphine, you know what I mean," I say rolling my eyes. She giggles into my hand.

"How come I was able to see the ghost when I was a wolf?" I ask, my brows coming together. She starts walking out of the forest. Just when I think she isn't going to answer me she stops and extends her hand towards me. I gladly take it and we walk hand in hand out of the forest. She seems to be choosing her words, so we keep on walking. We're at the beach when she finally lets a sigh out and turns to look at me.

"Dogs are able to sense spirits. They have like this…sixth sense, which makes it possible for them to see and hear ghost. So when you turn into a wolf, you also have that sense." She explains in a low voice. We keep on walking in silence while I think about what she just said. So in a way I can protect her from that ghost, but only when I'm in wolf form, other than that I won't be able to see it. For all I know I could be taking a shower and that creepy scar dude could be looking at me. Ugh, that just makes a person paranoid. I realize that it had started to rain when Seraphine stops.

I look down at her and see that her eyes are closed and her face is facing the sky. I thank whoever is in charge of this imprinting business for giving me such a beautiful imprint. She opens her eyes and looks at me smiling.

"Embry, what's imprinting?" she ask. How the hell does she know about that? I wonder if she can read minds too.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to sound calm.

"You just thanked whoever was in charge of the imprint business because they gave you a beautiful imprint." She says. Sigh, I must have said that out loud.

"An imprint is, well, an imprint is like a werewolf's soul mate. The person that they would give their lives for and protect no matter what. And it just happens that I imprinted on you, so you are my imprint." I say looking at her. Her face is blank.

* * *

**Me: HAHAHAHA, I can't believe Embry burst into the living room all natural! *gasps for breath***

**Embry: It's not my fault, I was in a hurry. *blushes***

**Seraphine: Next time you are in a hurry please put some boxers on. *giggles***

**Me: Please review! *whipping away tears***


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing in the rain

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is chapter…4!**

**Embry: What did Seraphine say to me telling her I imprinted on her?**

**Me: Sorry kiddo, you got to read to find out.**

**Embry: Hmph! *crosses arms***

**Me: Teehee, Seraphine, would you do the honors?**

**Seraphine: Dreaming-A-Storm DOES NOT own Twilight or any of its characters! Or any of the songs used in this chapter!**

* * *

Seraphine's POV:

"An imprint is, well, an imprint is like a werewolf's soul mate. The person that they would give their lives for and protect no matter what. And it just happens that I imprinted on you, so you are my imprint." He says. I can feel my face going blank. After a few minutes it finally starts to sink in. That stupid ghost was wrong. He told me that no one was ever going to like me because I was a freak. Well I got something to say to you Mr. Ghost, IN YOUR FACE SUCKER! Yeah, that's right I got a soul mate, and he's also a freak so what now. I look at Embry's face which is now full of worry and I give him a huge smile. He smiles back at me and starts leaning down to kiss me. Our lips are centimeters apart…

_I know your type_

_(Your type)_

_Boy you're dangerous _

_Yeah you're that guy_

_(That guy)_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me want to lose control_

Finally I am able to get my phone out of my back pocket and answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hi, Seraphine this is Jared. By any chance would Embry happen to be with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can I please speak to him?" I hand the phone to Embry and go for a walk around the beach while they talk. I wonder what he's going to say once he finds out that Kim saw Embry naked. I start to crack up and that earns me stares from the few people that are actually outside in the rain.

"Don't mind me. I just found out that I fell in love!" I yell at them and they smile at me. I twirl around in the rain start humming a random tune. Ah, I love the rain. If Embry hadn't happen to be the love of my life it would have been the rain. Pretty soon I start singing Dangerous by Akon, and I sway my hips to the rhythm:

"_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me_

_From across the room I can see it and can't stop_

_Myself_

_From looking and noticing you, noticing me_

_Watch out, I've seen her type before_

_That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous _

_That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before_

_She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

_Oh yeah, that's her_

_The big dog trying to get her little kitty to purr_

_Ex-man lookin' at me like I'm Lucifer_

'_Cause he knows I will deal with the case, yes sir!_

_If I was the last man on earth_

_I would only take that girl, end of search_

_She give a new definition to the word 'curve'_

_Got chicks in the strip club envying her_

_Body's like weapons of mass eruptions_

_See the glad on that phat obstruction _

_Tongue game give her new type of seduction_

_I'm trying to give that girl something, cha!_

_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me_

_From across the room I can see it and can't stop_

_Myself_

_From looking and noticing you, noticing me_

_Watch out, I've seen her type before_

_That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous _

_That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before_

_She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

_Oh, bad to the bone_

_Everything locked like a two three zone_

_I wanted to make my black snake moan_

_Talk a little bit then take that home_

_She bad and she know the deal_

_That's what I can't hide when she want to conceal_

_I mean Meagan Good and Halle Berry _

_Put together in close to the jubee I see_

_No no! No disrespect_

_But this gyal a pon another level, cut the check, uh!_

_Tell king, max stop the press_

_Say kid, can I get a witness?_

_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me_

_From across the room I can see it and can't stop_

_Myself_

_From looking and noticing you, noticing me_

_Watch out, I've seen her type before_

_That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous _

_That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before_

_She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

_I see you got that fire by the way you walkin'…" _

I feel warm hands on my waist and someone start to grind behind me. Tsk, tsk, tsk, should we really be doing this out in public. I look around and see that the beach is deserted and it has started to rain harder, so no one can really see us unless they are standing an inch away from us. Still, what if someone did see us, I'm about to stop when I see that Scar-Face is glaring at us so as a result I grind even harder against Embry. That makes Embry moan, and then he growls in pleasure. God I can't believe that his growls are turning me on. I turn around to face him, and I'm surprised to see that his eyes are black with lust. Oh uh, this cannot be good.

* * *

**Me: Aww, Seraphine fell in L-O-V-E!**

**Seraphine: *blushing***

**Me: Seraphine and Embry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Seraphine and Embry:*blushing even more***

**Me: HA! Songs used in this chapter:**

***Good girls gone bad – Cobra Starship**

***Dangerous – Akon **

**Please review and make the love birds happy! Oh, one more thing. My internet is going to be cut off on Monday, so I might not be able to update in a while. But I promise I will post two chapters as soon as it is up.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hot complications

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! My internet is back! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Embry's POV:

Seraphine hands me the phone and goes to walk around in the rain.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Embry, you want to explain to me why Kim knows how you look like when you're naked!" Jared yells. I finally get him to calm down after I explain to him that when I phased I had shredded my clothes and I didn't have any. From a few yards away I hear Seraphine crack up.

"Don't mind me. I just found out that I fell in love!" she yells to the people that are running around in the beach trying to get home before it starts to rain even harder. Seraphine starts twirling and Jared chuckles.

"I'm guessing you told her about imprinting and being a werewolf," he guesses.

"Yep, and she took it great, she loves the fact that she isn't the only freaky one in this relationship. Oh and Jared, I saw the ghost that is stalking her." I say as Seraphine starts to sing Dangerous by Akon and starts to sway her hips to the rhythm. Mmmm, I think I'm drooling. How can a girl so innocent looking move like that?

"Embry, Embry. Did you hear a word I said?"

"What, sorry no. Could you repeat that again?"

"You know what, go over to her, I can practically hear the droll coming out of your mouth. Just make sure you bring her to Emily's at lunch time so that you can explain what you are talking about." He says hanging up. I put the phone in my pocket and walk closer to Seraphine.

"_That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

_I see you got that fire by the way you walkin'" _she sings. I place my hands on her hips and I start to grind behind her. She gasps and stops singing but we continue to move to imaginary music. She looks around to make sure that no one is watching us, and then all of a sudden she starts to grind harder against me. Holy cheeze, this feels so good. I moan and a growl of pleasure escapes my lips. I can smell her arousal. Hmm, so she's turned on by my growls, interesting. She turns around to face me and her eyes meet my lust filled ones. I can practically hear little alarms going: _DANGER! DANGER! GET AWAY FROM THE LUSTY WEREWOLF IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE FOR ANOTHER DAY,_ inside her head. She gives me a charming smile and I whine when she gently pulls away from me. My whine makes her smile grow even larger.

"Now, now, Embry, control yourself. I would really appreciated if we could stop doing this right now." She says sweetly. I pull her into a hug.

"Why should we?" I grumble. She buries her head in my chest and sighs.

"Because as much we both enjoyed doing that it's kind of awkward doing it in front of an audience." She says.

"But the beach is empty," I say burring my face in her silky soft hair.

"That's what you think. Scar-Face is shooting daggers at us." Hmm, so Scar-Face doesn't like me touching Seraphine. Oh, I'm going to enjoy pissing him off. I slide my hand up to her neck and start to massage it. She moans in pleasure and stretches her head away from me. I kiss the side of her neck and make little trails of kisses all the way to her collar bone. She gasps when I suck on the skin at the base of her neck.

"Embry maybe we should stop." She mumbles with her eyes closed. I smile and kiss her lips.

"Stop what?" I ask innocently. She's about to answer when I lick her bottom lip. She shivers with pleasure.

"We should stop…talking" she gasps. I smile and my lips go back to hers. I lick her lips again and she opens them, allowing my tongue to enter. I explore every inch of her mouth. She tastes wonderful. My neck starts to hurt because even though she is tall, I still have to bend down in order to kiss her. I pull her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. Seraphine pulls away for air and I kiss her jaw and her earlobe, which makes her moan. Suddenly she is violently pushed away from me. I am so startle that I don't have time to catch her, so she falls hard on her back. She looks up at me with anger and guilt in her eyes. I kneel by her and start to make sure that she isn't seriously hurt.

"Babe, are you okay?" I ask. She shakes the sand out of her hair and looks up at me. She nods and tries to stand up. She wobbles and falls back down. She looks down at her feet and lets out an annoyed sigh, plopping back down on the sand.

"I take that back. That son of a mother twisted my ankle." She says. I start seeing red. How dare he hurt my girl!? It's bad enough that he stalks her and makes her life miserable, but now he's hurting her! Oh hell to the no! I am not going to takes this. I am going to find that bastard and beat the ghost pulp out of him. I don't realize I'm shaking until I feel Seraphine's soft hand on my check. She looks up at me with an annoyed expression.

"Embry, would you please stop thinking about Scar-Face and help me up? My cast is getting wet and my ankle is swelling. And right now I have sand stuck in places sand should never be at." She says. That makes me smile. I cradle her in my arms and take her to Kim's house.

"Kim!" she yells when we step inside. Kim comes running up to us with Jared following behind her.

"What happened?" Kim asks and starts to look over Seraphine.

"We were, um, doing some things and then the ghost pushed Seraphine and twisted her ankle. Now she…" Seraphine puts her hand over my mouth. She smiles at me and I can see a glint in her eyes.

"Let me do this. This is perfect timing," she says. I shrug and she turns to face Kim, with her face full of fake pain.

"_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long_

_I'm running out of time,_

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_To bring me back to lifeeeee" _Seraphine sings and Kim starts to crack up. "No but seriously, I need a doctor," she tells Kim. Kim nods and goes to the phone. She dials a number and after talking on it for 5 minutes she hangs up. She leads us to the car and she drives away. 20 minutes later she's parked in front of the hospital in Forks, the same hospital where Carlisle Cullen works at. I start to shake my head. I am not going to let a vampire touch my imprint; I don't care if he is a vegetarian and the nicest of them all. No one is allowed to touch my mate. Then Seraphine winces in pain when I accidentally brush my hand against her injured foot and I take her out of the car and into the hospital. We are taken into a room and we wait there for a few minutes. Jared and I are stiff with nerves. I can tell that he doesn't like being here anymore than I do. Finally the blond vampire enters the room and walks over to the bed where Seraphine is sitting. I can't help it but to shake when he shakes her hand.

"So, what seems to be the problem here Ms. Meadoway?" he asks. Like he can't see, but guess that he is trying to act human for her sake.

"Well, my cast got wet and my ankle is twisted." She answers looking down at her soggy cast.

"And how did this happen?" he asks examining her ankle.

"This ghost got angry at me for kissing the dude next to me so he pushed me and I fell on my foot the wrong way." She explains. I'm shocked and a little hurt that she basically told the leech that she can see ghost. She didn't want to tell me, her soul mate, so why is she willingly telling a vampire that she doesn't even know. Carlisle takes her cast off and puts a new on, a neon orange one that makes her blue eyes stand out. Then he puts a brace on her foot and gives her some plastic bags to put over her cast so the rain doesn't get it wet. We quickly get out of the hospital and start driving back to La Push.

"Seraphine, why did you tell the doctor that you can see ghosts?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Because the doctor was dead." She answers matter-of-factly.

* * *

**Me: Tsk, tsk. Naughty, naughty. What if a little kid saw you two? That could have probably traumatized him/her.**

**Seraphine: It's not my fault he kissed me! *blushes***

**Me: So, why didn't you push him away?**

**Embry: She couldn't help it, I'm irresistible. *looking smug***

**Me: *rolls eyes* So I've been curious, I want to know which chapter so far is your favorite. If you could please leave your answer in a review I'd be grateful.**


	6. Chapter 6: The phone call

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is chapter 6, like I promised! ****:D**

**Seraphine: I LOVE my new cast!**

**Embry: Seems like you also love your new doctor *mumbles***

**Seraphine: EMBRY!**

**Me: ENOUGH! Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Seraphine's POV:

"Seraphine, why did you tell the doctor that you can see ghosts?" Embry asks. I can see confusion and hurt filling his eyes. Okay that's weird, why is he hurt.

"Because the doctor was dead." I answer matter-of-factly. The hurt leaves his eyes and is replaced by 100% confusion.

"How do you know he's dead?" Kim asks turning around in her seat to face me. Jared looks in the rearview mirror a me. Great, now I'm the center of attention.

"Embry, did you tell her about the cold…" Jared starts.

"No," Embry answers giving Jared a warning look.

"If you're done talking like I'm not here I'm ready to tell you how I knew that the doctor was dead." They all shut their mouths and look at me expectantly. "Okay. So when I see ghost they have like this shiny yellow… aura I guess you can call it, around their bodies. It's real bright and real hard to miss. When the ghost leaves its body, it leaves behind a small part of its aura, making the dead body glow a little. So when I saw the doctor he had the aura around him, but it was light blue, which I have only seen on people that have red eyes and really pale skin. I knew that they aren't ghosts because other people are able to see them too. So I kind of figured out that they were vampires, which to truthfully answer your question when you were a wolf Embry. The reason I didn't freak out when I found out you were a werewolf was because I guessed that since vampires are real, then their mortal enemies the werewolves are also real too." I explain.

"Wait, if you knew that werewolves are real, then why did you doubt me when I told you that you were a wolf." Embry says.

"Because I wasn't sure whether you were telling the truth or trying to hurt me by making fun of me." I say looking out the window. Embry turns my chin so that I am looking into his eyes.

"I would never hurt you." He whispers. He leans down and gently presses his lips against mine. He is about to deepen the kiss when someone loudly clears their throat. Embry groans and looks up.

"Sorry Embry, but as much as I love to see Seraphine happy and in love, I really don't want to have to make Jared take her to the hospital again. Because if you remember the whole reason we are in this car in the first place is because you two where having too much fun." Kim says. Embry sighs and sits me in his lap. He traces imaginary circles on my good arm.

"Which reminds me, Embry on the phone you told me that you saw the ghost. Could you explain that to me?" Jared says. Embry looks at me and after I give him a nod he looks back up at Jared.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

My brother's favorite song starts to play in my phone, which is the ring tone that warns me he is calling.I look in my pockets but I can't find it. I should really turn the vibrate on.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Embry takes my phone out of his back pocket and hands it to me.

"Sebastian?" I say into the phone.

"Hey baby sis. What you doing?" my twin brother asks. Technically he is younger than me by a second, but he calls me his baby sis anyways. Embry is explaining to Jared how he is able to see the ghost.

"Nothing much, just coming back from the hospital."

"Why were you in the hospital? Wait, you know what, don't answer that. Knowing you, you probably fought a bear because it was looking at you wrong. So I'm calling you because your boyfriend has been asking about you."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"The only one that actually had the guts to keep seeing you after scar face almost broke his neck."

"Oh, that boyfriend!" I had totally forgotten about my current boyfriend, Kyle. The only person I have ever met that can also see ghost. I guess as soon as I saw Embry all thoughts of any other boys went out of my head. So now I have cheated on Kyle and I am sitting on another dude's lap while thinking of Kyle. What kind of girlfriend am I? I scoot off of Embry's lap. I can sense that he is looking at me, so I stare out the window. The car has gone unusually quiet.

"Why hasn't he called, he has my number." I ask. I wouldn't be surprise if I find a hole on the spot where Embry is staring at.

"His little brother threw his phone down the toilet and he had your number on his phone."

"Then why didn't you give him my number?"

"Because I needed a reason to talk to you so I told him that I would call him as soon as you gave me permission to give him your number."

"I'm rolling my eyes at you bro. You could have called any time you wanted."

"Yeah, well…" I hear someone yelling in the background. "I got to go baby sis, take care."

He hangs up and I drop my phone on my lap. I reluctantly look around the too quiet car.

"Seraphine, what did your brother want?" Kim asks.

"He wanted to know if he could give this guy my phone number." I answer.

"What guy?"

"My boyfriend," I mumble.

* * *

**Me: *jaw drops* OMG, no. Seraphine is taken, and she was unconsciously cheating on her boyfriend.**

**Seraphine: I didn't mean to. I forgot I had one. *starts to cry***

**Me: It's okay, shh, don't cry. You found your imprint, I can understand you forgetting. **

**Seraphine: Embry probably hates me.**

**Me: Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Boyfriend

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is Chapter 7! I might not be able to update as much as I want because I'm just starting my fresh man year of high school and I'm really busy, but I promise I will update whenever I have spare time.**

**Seraphine: Where's Embry?**

**Me: He, uh, had to leave and let out some steam.**

**Seraphine: He hates me. *sobs***

**Me: He DOES NOT hate you!**

**Seraphine: *walks away***

**Me: *sigh* Disclaimer- I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Embry's POV:

"My boyfriend," she mumbles. _My boyfriend, my boyfriend, my boyfriend. _Those words echo through my head as my heart breaks. She has a boyfriend. How could she lie to me? Well technically she didn't lie but she still let me kiss her. If she has a boyfriend why didn't she push me away when I kissed her? Not that I'm complaining about her kissing, she is an awesome kisser. Then everything clicks into place. It's my fault. I was the one that kissed her, she was probably trying to push away from me but I'm stronger than her so I didn't notice. That would explain why she didn't want to see me naked, why she scolded me when I started moaning after I saw her exposed stomach and why she wanted me to stop kissing her in the beach.

No, I am not taking all of the blame. She is as guilty as I am. She was the one that leaned against me when we were watching the movie, the one who started grinding harder against me when we were dancing in the beach, the one that was turned on by my growls. If anything she is guiltier than I am. That witch is using me to cheat on her boyfriend. Well you know what; Embry Call isn't any ones love puppet. I open the car door and leap out into the forest. I phase and run away, cursing everyone in charge of the imprint thing for giving me an imprint that is a liar, a cheater, a freak.

.

.

I wake up when someone knocks on the front door. I had come home close to midnight, after I ran. I make my way downstairs and open the door. In front of me stands the heart breaking witch. I'm about to shut the door on her when she stops it with her good arm. She's stronger than I give her credit for.

"What?" I snarl. She flinches but holds her ground.

"Please, Embry let me explain." She begs.

"Explain what, that you were using me to cheat on your boyfriend. No thank you. You know now that I think about it, the bad guy here isn't scar face, it's you. Scar face was just trying to protect everyone from the lying freak that you are. Maybe you should take your freaky self back to where you came from and never come back." I can see her eyes fill with hurt before they glace over. She turns around and starts limping back to Kim's house. My chest starts to hurt. Hell to the no. I am not going to feel sad just because I hurt that witch's feelings. I am about to finally convince myself that I'm glad she is hurting when she takes a wrong step on her bad foot and falls. All of a sudden all of my anger dissolves and I hurry over to her. I grab her arm and try to help her up. She yanks it away from me and stands up on her own. She starts limping away from me.

"Seraphine, look at me." I say. She continues to walk. I grab her good arm and turn her around. She stands still looking at my face for a minute. Suddenly her hand cracks against my check. Damn, she's definitely stronger than I give her credit for. The place where her hand connected with my skin is stinging with pain.

"Get away from me. Don't you ever talk to me again. You are way freakier than me, so you have no right to call me a freak. If anything, compared to you I'm freaking Aphrodite while you are the damn Minotaur. And for your information, I wasn't trying to cheat on my boyfriend. When I saw you I forgot about the other boys in my life. But I see that that was a mistake." She keeps on walking. I stand frozen in place. Yeah I probably deserve the slap and I also deserve that she called me a freak. But I broke her heart. I made her regret ever meeting me. This is not what I wanted. Finally I can't take it anymore. I run into the woods and face.

_Embry, what are you doing here? _Paul asks.

_I screwed up big time Paul. I broke my mate's heart and now she regrets ever meeting me. _I answer. I can feel Paul looking inside my head. He lets out a low whistle and leaves me alone with my thoughts. I run for hours and before I know I'm standing in the trees that surround Kim's house. I know I have to apologize to Seraphine, but what if she doesn't want to see me. Ugh, I'm going in whether she likes it or not. I phase back and put on the shorts that I remembered to take off at the last minute. I walk to the front of the house and see a silver mini van parked at the drive way. Before I can knock on the door, it is yanked open by a tall guy. He looks like a boy version of Seraphine. His skin is just as pale, but he is muscular and a bit taller. His eyes are a little bit lighter that hers and his hair falls into his eyes.

"'Scuse me" he mumbles and walks to the minivan. In his hands he is carrying four bags. Next comes an older woman and she smiles at me and joins the guy in the minivan. Last comes out Seraphine. She gives Kim and her mom a sad smile and stops in front of me.

"Move" she demands.

"No. Seraphine, what's going on?"

"I'm moving with my grandma and brother in case you haven't noticed."

"Why?"

"Because I don't enjoy it when people hurt me." She spits out.

* * *

**Embry: Seraphine please don't go *on his knees***

**Seraphine:*glares and walks away***

**Me: God, so much drama. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kissing scenes

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is chapter 8! Yay it's Friday! I used to be annoying at my classmates from last year because they always made a big deal whenever it was Friday. Like seriously people it's just another freaking day of the week. But now I totally understand them. After my first week of high school I can honestly tell you that I'm glad that it's over. My feet hurt from all of those stairs. But anyways you guys are here to read about Seraphine and Embry, not me. So here you guys go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Seraphine's POV:

"Because I don't enjoy it when people hurt me." I spit out. I can see hurt fill his expression. I push him out of my way and walk to the van where my grandma and brother are waiting. I feel a warm hand grab my shoulder and stop me. I turn around and glare at Embry.

"Please don't go. Don't do this to me." He begs. Just looking at his face makes me almost change my mind. Almost.

"I didn't do anything to you. This is all of your fault. If you hadn't imprinted on me I wouldn't have a sprained ankle. I wouldn't have cheated on my boyfriend, and I definitely wouldn't have to leave La Push. But no, you had to have your wolfy self imprint on me." I know he didn't mean for any of that to happen but if I don't blame him I am going to go back to his arms and I don't want that. Well I kind of do but it would hurt my pride and what if something like this happened again. No the best thing for me to do is to leave and never come back. I step away from Embry and get inside the van. As we drive away I can feel Embry staring at me through the glass, but I don't look back. We drive for hours until we reach L.A.

"Seraphine, do you mind if I ask you to do me a favor?" my grandma says from the passenger's seat. I shake my head and she continues. "Well, I know this is kind of sudden, but do you mind getting married with my friend's grandson?"

"What?" I squeak. "Grandma, I'm only 16. I still have my whole life ahead of me. I mean, I haven't even met the dude. And I have a boyfriend, and…" She interrupts me.

"Sweetie, what I meant to say was, my friends and I have written a play and we want to make a movie out of it. Sebastian volunteered to film the movie. The lead male actor is my friend's grandson, who is a year older than you and we need a female actress. Then I remembered that you are in the drama club, so I was wondering if you would want to be in the movie." She explains.

"I'd be honored."

.

.

Grandma, her friends, Sebastian, a couple of other people, and I are standing in the middle of the beach. Sebastian is putting a new tape inside the video camera in his hands. Grandma and her friends are huddled up in a group talking to each other. I sit on the sand and study the script in my hands. The play is a romantic comedy. I have yet to meet the other main actor in the play. I wonder what he looks like. Pretty soon I stop trying to imagine what he looks like. I can't seem to be able to imagine what other guys look like. I assume this has something to do with the fact that Embry imprinted on me. Stupid werewolf. I hope he's suffering right now. Serves him right.

"Seraphine!" my grandma calls. I stand up and limp towards her.

"Oh, you poor thing. What happened to you?" one of her friends asks when I stop in front of them. She eyes my cast and the brace on my leg.

"She was wrestling this wolf." Sebastian says coming up behind me. "The wolf had howled at her and Sera got mad, so she wrestled it. The poor wolf was almost strangled to death and left with two broken ribs and a broken paw."

The ladies start to giggle. I would have had corrected this, but his story makes me sound like a bad ass, so I let it go on, and for some reason it sounds close to the truth.

"This is perfect. We were going to ask you to pretend like you had fake injuries, but this is even better. Now, for the script. Seraphine, we are using your real name. Now to get you in scene. You just experienced a terrible car crash. Your boyfriend was in the car with you, but you were the only survivor. You are walking down the beach, looking down at the sand, when you crash into someone. I believe you know what to do from there. Please stand still while we draw fake cuts on your skin." Grandma says. A lady around her 20s comes up to me and starts to draw on my face. She pulls my hair into a messy pony tail, and she directs me to where I should stand. Sebastian yells action, and the filming begins.

I walk down the beach looking at the sand, and think miserable thoughts. It not really that hard. All I have to do is remember what Embry accused me of. That guy broke my heart. Oh just wait until I get my hands on him. I am going to make him regret ever laying eyes on me. I crash into someone and start to fall. I look up in time to see a guy reach out to steady me.

"Sorry." He says. He's hot. He has blond hair and light green eyes. He has the famous California tan. He is muscular and he smells delicious. I am about to say my line when Sebastian yells cut. I look at him confused. Everything had been going great, why did he stop us. Sebastian comes over to us. The guy looks at the camera on my brother's hands and lets go of my waist.

"Didn't mean to ruin your movie man." The guy apologizes. Now I'm really confused. Why is he apologizing?

"It's okay." My brother says. He sees my confused expression and explains. "He isn't the guy you're supposed to be acting with. He is." Sebastian points at something behind him. A guy with greasy hair and squid legs sticking out of his mouth comes running our way. He stops in front of Sebastian and tries to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late" he wheezes. I shoot a panicked look at my grandma. There are like 50 kissing scenes in her script, does she seriously expect me to lip lock with squid mouth over here? She whispers to her friends and then comes over to us.

"I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is, wait, what's your name sweetie?" Grandma asks the blond boy.

"Jason."

"Well, Jason how would you like to be the lead male actor of my movie?" she asks. Jason nods and grandma hands him a script.

"Jeremy, you are free to go." She tells squid mouth. He grins happily and leaves the way he came.

"Seraphine, go wash your face off and please read over the script with your new partner. We will shoot the first scene tomorrow." Everyone leaves the scene and soon Jason and I are the only ones left.

"What kind of movie is it?" he asks.

"Romantic comedy."

"Oh boy. How many kissing scenes are there?"

"Kissing scenes, one. Make out scenes 49." He seems a little nervous. From the corner of my eye I see scar face glaring at us. This is going to be a long movie.

* * *

**Me: Why does everyone have to go live in California?**

**Seraphine: Cause it's the home of the surfer dudes.**

**Me: *sigh* You found a dreamy surfer dude.**

**Seraphine: Yep. He's all mine.**

**Me: What about Embry?**

**Seraphine: Who? Oh you mean that annoying werewolf that fell in love with me. Never heard of him.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* **

**Seraphine: You roll your eyes to much.**

**Me: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Interrupted wedding

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is chapter 9! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters!**

* * *

Embry's POV:

It has been two months since Seraphine left. And not once have I seen her. I don't know where she is or what she's doing. There is a deep hole where my heart used to be. Every time I remember something about Seraphine the hole starts to hurt. I don't feel like doing anything anymore. The only thing I do all day is eat, patrol, sleep and mop around. I'm patrolling right now, but my heart isn't in it.

_That's it. Embry go and find Seraphine already. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something productive. _Quil says. I grumble and lay down on my stomach.

_Don't you think I would if I could? I don't know where she is and I can't follow her scent because it's been too long and the rain has already washed it away. If I knew where she was I can assure you that I would be over there right now. _I complain. Suddenly I get an image in my head. It is a beach on a sunny afternoon.

_What was that? _Quil asks.

_Jared, is there something you want to tell me?" _I can feel his guilt because he broke a promise. I look deeper into his head and see Kim standing with her back to him talking to Seraphine on the phone. She hangs up and turns around. She sees that Jared was standing behind her the whole time so she makes Jared promise not to tell anyone where Seraphine is. This all happened yesterday.

_Jared please tell me where Seraphine is._ I beg. I can feel his confliction. He can see how much it is hurting me to be separated from Seraphine, but he made a promise to his imprint. Finally he decides to tell me because that is what he would want to happen to him if he was in my position. He shows me the beach again and tells me she is in California. I start running that way. By the time I get near the beach the sun is already setting. I phase back and put my shorts on. Further down the beach I can hear voices so I follow the noise hoping to find Seraphine.

I reach the spot and see that the beach has been decorated with pink and white bows. A group of people are sitting on white chairs facing an altar. I can see I stumbled into a wedding. Near the back I see Seraphine's brother, Sebastian, holding a video camera and recording the wedding. If he is here I'm assuming that Seraphine is also here. I search the crowd looking for her. The next words out of the priest's mouth make my blood freeze.

"Jason do you accept Seraphine Meadoway to become your beloved wife. To honor and love for the rest of your life?"

"I do" the groom says.

"Seraphine do you accept Jason Chase to become your beloved husband. To love and to honor for the rest of your life?"

"I do." My imprint says.

"Then by the power bestowed in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jason you may kiss the bride." The priest announces. The blond groom lifts the veil that hides Seraphine's face. She smiles at him. After a minute of nothing happening Seraphine smirks.

"What, you're not going to kiss me. Am I going to have to tell your mother of how on our third date you seduced me and then we had…" she is stopped when Jason's lips crash into hers. They kiss passionately and the crowd stands up and cheers. Sebastian closes the camera and is about to say something when I storm up to the altar. I grab Seraphine by the waist and toss her over my shoulder. I can hear a few gasps and giggles as I run away with Seraphine on my shoulder.

"What are you doing!? Let go of me! You have no right to do this!" Seraphine yells pounding on my back. I ignore her and keep on running. I run so fast that to other people I'm just a blur. Finally we step into the safety of the forest and I start to slow down. Seraphine has given up struggling and is now cursing under her breath. I stop when we step into a small meadow. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I lost her. I lost my imprint. She doesn't love me anymore. That's why she decided to get married with her boyfriend. I put her down and she glares up at me.

"What's wrong with you!? Why did you pull me away from the wedding? I bet you ruined the whole scene." She yells. She's worried I ruined the memory of her wedding. This thought makes the tears spill from the corner of eyes. She sees them and her face softens. Why, I thought she hated me.

"Oh Embry, don't cry. What's wrong?" She reaches up and wipes a tear from my cheek. I put my hand over hers to stop her from moving away.

"Do you love me?" I ask her in a thick voice.

* * *

**Me: What an interesting wedding.**

**Seraphine: I just hope Sebastian was able to finish recording before Embry took me away.**

**Me: Sorry this chapter was so short; it just seemed like a good place to stop. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is chapter 10! I'm so proud of myself for actually being able to get to chapter 10 instead of stopping at chapter 2.**

* * *

Seraphine's POV:

"Do you love me?" He asks me in a thick voice.

"I thought I made that clear the moment I screamed it out on the beach." I smile remembering the day.

"Then why did you get married with your boyfriend. Why didn't you come back to see me?" a knowing look enters my face and I sigh. I step away from him and look for a place to sit. I find a spot and arrange myself so that I am sitting on the grass with the skirt of the white dress surrounding me in a giant circle. I motion for him to sit so he sits in front of me at edge of the circle.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask.

"Jared overheard Kim speaking to you on the phone and I forced him to tell me where you were."

"Did he tell you the project I was working on at California?"

"No."

"That explains why you thought I got married. Okay now let me explain. First of all, I don't have a boyfriend anymore. Now before you can interrupt me, please let me finish explaining. The ghost of this little girl that always follows him around saw him making out with this other girl, so I broke up with him. Second I didn't get married, I was helping my grandma with this movie she and her friends wrote. And third, the wedding that you interrupted was the last scene in the movie." His face lights up and then it falls again.

"But a kiss like that couldn't possibly be fake."

"It wasn't."

"Do you like him?"

"What, no. I'm not his type."

"But you are the most perfect girl in the world, how can you not be his type."

"He has a boyfriend." I laugh at the expression of shock that appears in his face.

"But you looked like you were really enjoying the kiss." he accuses.

"That's because I was imagining that Jason was you while I was kissing him." I say blushing. He smiles and crawls over to me. He puts his hand on my cheek and kisses me slowly. His other hand slides down to the back of my dress and he starts to play with the zipper. Before he can pull it down my phone starts ringing my brother's ringtone. I pull away and he groans.

"Last time I heard that song things went bad." He complains. I laugh and answer the phone.

"Seraphine, are you okay?" Sebastian asks.

"Took you long enough to call me. For all you know the dude that took me could have been a murderer."

"But I knew he wasn't because I say him the night that we grandma and I brought to California."

"I'm fine, now what do you want?"

"Was I interrupting something?"

"Yes"

"Good. No guy is allowed to touch you until you are as old as the Earth. Grandma wants you to come back so that you can see a preview of the movie. We are all waiting for you to arrive and half of the people here are going to make voodoo dolls of you if you don't show up soon."

"I'm on my way there." I hang up and look at Embry.

"Would you mind taking me back to my grandma's house?" I ask. I give him the address and he carries me the whole way. I wonder how we look to other people. A sixteen year old girl wearing a wedding dress in the arms of a...

"How old are you Embry?" I ask.

"Seventeen."

… in the arms of a seventeen year old boy who looks around twenty five and is half naked. The moon is up by the time grandma opens the door and lets Embry and me inside. Embry puts me down and we walk into the full living room.

"Finally. I thought we were going to have to hunt you down." Jason's boyfriend says.

"Whose your friend Seraphine." Grandma's friend asks. All of the females in the room are staring at him. Embry wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my head.

"I'm Embry, Seraphine's boyfriend." He answers.

"That's a big fat lie. Embry isn't my boyfriend. He's the love of my life." I correct. Most of the people Aww. Finally grandma pushes us to an empty seat and the movie starts.

.

.

It's been three weeks since I moved back to La Push. My aunt and Kim were glad to have me back. I met Emily, the rest of the pack and their imprints. Grandma and Sebastian showed the movie to some big company and now it is getting ready to appear in theaters all around the United States. I am cuddled up on the couch with a glass of lemonade in my hands. I am home alone. Kim is on a date with Jared, my aunt is working, and Embry is out patrolling. I still have a few hours before he picks me up for our date. The TV is on so I don't hear when the back door opens and someone comes inside the house. Scar face appears in front of me with a vicious smile on his face at the same moment that something comes crashing down my head.

* * *

**Me: …**

**Seraphine: …**

**Embry: …**

**Me: Please review to find out what happens next. **


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapper

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Here is chapter 11! Thank you for ALL of your reviews. I am so sorry this chapter took so long to upload, but I had writer's block. But it turns out **

_**(Italics: Wolf thoughts)**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Embry's POV:

I can't wait to go on my date with Seraphine. This is going to be our third date. I really hope nothing goes wrong. I mean, what could go wrong? I could turn into a wolf by accident, but I don't see that happening. I could be attacked by an army of vampires, no problem. What if my pants rip? Okay now that's a problem. Hmm, what else. Oh, her shirt could get stuck on the truck's door and it could rip in half while she tries to set it free. Now I wouldn't really mind that happening.

_Dude, could you please stop daydreaming about Seraphine being naked. I mean, not that she isn't hot and all, but I really don't want to give you a reason for getting pissed off at me. _Paul says. I growl and think about something else while I wait for Sam to arrive so that I can take off and get ready for my date. Finally after some painfully slow hours of patrolling Sam shows up and tells me that I'm free. I run towards my house and phase. I pull on my shorts and go up to my room to get ready for my date. What should I wear? I mean, what is the right thing for a werewolf to wear on his first ever official date with the love of his life? I wonder if Seraphine is having as much trouble as I am choosing an outfit. I settle on wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. I run out to my motorcycle and drive towards Kim's place. I know on the front door and wait for Seraphine to answer since she's the only one in the house.

No answer. I knock again and lean my ear against the door. I can hear someone on the TV laughing at some joke. She must have fallen asleep while she waited for me. I turn the knob and let myself in. I walk into the living room and find it empty.

"Seraphine?" I call out, inspecting the room in front of me. There is puddle of lemonade that is surrounded by shards of clear glass. There are some colored shards on the sofa and a few drops of dark red. I lean closer and smell what the drops are. Blood, more importantly, Seraphine's blood. I stand straight and see that the back door is wide open, letting in the summer heat.

There are muddy footprints leading from the door to the couch, and back out. The footprints are too big to be hers. Starting to panic I run into the kitchen and grab the phone, only to put it back down when I realize that I never asked her for her number. I let out a frustrated sigh and then remember seeing her brother's number when he called her. I dial the number from memory and pray for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Sebastian's voice says on the forth ring.

"Sebastian can you please give me Seraphine's number. It's an emergency." I plead.

"Embry? What's wrong? Is Seraphine alright?"

"I don't know. I can't find her. She was supposed to be getting ready for our date but when I came to pick her up she wasn't here. There is broken glass on the living room floor, mud footprints, and a few drops of her blood but I can't find her anywhere."

"Okay, here try to call her and I'll call someone who might know where she is." Sebastian says hanging up. I dial the phone number that Sebastian told me and hear the phone ring. On the forth ring the voice mail answers.

"Hello this is Seraphine's phone. I can't answer the phone either because I'm ignoring you or because I honestly can't answer the phone. Please leave a message after the beep." Seraphine's voice orders.

"Seraphine it's me Embry. Could you please call me as soon as you get this." I say hanging up. I pace around the room waiting for Sebastian to call back. My pacing finally stops when the phone rings a couple of minutes later. I yank the phone off the receiver and put it to my ear.

"I got some bad news. Kim said that while coming out of La Push she saw a black car speeding into the town. I also happen to know that Kyle owns a black car. So there might be a possibly that he was the one that took her." Sebastian says.

"What!? Do you have any idea of where he might have taken her?"

"I think he has a cabin somewhere in the forest near Forks, but I'm not sure." I hand up and take off running into the trees.

"_Embry, aren't you supposed to be on your date with Seraphine?" _Sam asks confused. I show him everything that happened. He growls and helps me track Seraphine's sent down. We follow it down to a lone cabin in the woods. Standing guard at the door is scar face. Once he sees us he floats towards us and snarls at my face. I bark and scar face laughs.

"What's wrong? Are you surprised that your girlfriend chose to leave you for her ex? I'm not. You're a freak and she chose to be with someone like you. I wouldn't waste my mind anymore." Scar face musses. I walk right pass him and slam through the door. I walk into the bedroom to find Seraphine kissing a brown haired guy.

* * *

**Me: Finally! I'm over my writer's block.**

**Seraphine: Why would you finish the chapter like this?**

**Embry: Because she's cruel and unusual. **

**Me: No because I just thought of that, and that's as good as it gets when I get writer's block.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kyle

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Thanks for the reviews. This is Chapter 12. I'm actually writing part of this chapter during the Homecoming pep rally because I really have nothing to do besides sit down and do nothing, and I hate sitting down and doing nothing. It's one if the few things, if not the only, that I really hate. So here is the C-H-A-P-T-E-R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Seraphine's P.O.V:

As I start to gain consciousness I feel someone stroking my cheek. At first I think it's Embry since his just sweet like that, but I quickly discard that thought for 3 reasons. 1) Even though this hand is warm, it's not werewolf warm, if you know what I mean. 2) This hand is smaller than Embry's, and I should know since I'm used to him making up excuses to touch me. And 3) when Embry touches me it feels good, my whole body gets tingly and I automatically know that it is him touching me, but this hand feels weird and uncomfortable. I open my eyes and find Kyle, my cheating ex, leaning over me. I jump and get away from him. I look around me and see that I'm inside a bedroom. Kyle is sitting on the bed I just jumped away from and scar face is nowhere to be seen. Kyle gets up and walks towards me. He lifts his hand to touch my cheek again but I slap it away.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that." He presses me against the wall and kisses me. I hear something slam open, possibly my vomit sack, and I knee Kyle between the knees. He wheezes and pulls away.

"If you ever kiss me again I'm going to make sure you never have kids. Do you hear me?" I snarl. I walk around Kyle and freeze when I see a grey, spotted wolf standing at the bedroom door.

"Embry?" I ask relief in my voice. The wolf nods and gives me a loving smile. All of a sudden his face transforms into a snarl and two arms wrap around me. One arm goes around my waist and the other presses something sharp against my neck. My eyes go wide as I feel a drop of my blood slide down my neck. The universe must seriously hate me. I mean, when a regular girl breaks up with her boyfriend the worst that could happen is that the guy spreads around nasty rumors about her. But when I break up with a guy, the guy kidnaps me from my aunt's home and threatens to kill me in front of my current boyfriend.

"Embry? Isn't that the name of the idiot that you are dating?" Kyle asks. Embry growls and takes a step forward. That makes Kyle press the knife closer to my neck. Embry whimpers and the black wolf behind him growls.

"No freaking way! You dumped me just so that you could go out with a dog!?" Kyle exclaims unbelieving.

"Yes and no. I broke up with you because you are a cheating bastard." I clarify.

"What did you call me?"

"A cheating B-A-S-T-A-R-D." Why did I have to spell it out for him? Was I ever going to learn that spelling things out for other people like they were stupid can get me in so much trouble? Apparently not since right now I'm lying on the ground with a knife through my stomach. I faintly hear the sound of howls and Kyle's screams as Embry bites his arms off. Ah the sweetness of the moment. My boyfriend loves me that much. I wonder if that makes me a horrible person, but I guess that since I'm on the verge of dying it doesn't really matter. I just hope that instead of me becoming a ghost I go straight to heaven. I seriously don't want to roam the Earth and watch the people that I know grow up and die. It's also kind of sad that I won't be able to see the premier of my movie. I wonder if there are televisions in heaven that way I don't miss it. My eyelids become heavy and I lose consciousness. This is so not my day.

* * *

"Hurry up! Get her inside the emergency room!" someone next to me yells. I try to open my eyes but find that I can't.

"Doctor she's losing a lot of blood!" No shit Sherlock. Even I can tell that and my eyes are closed.

"I can see that. Hook her up to the IV and get her ready to operate." A calm voice orders. I would recognize that voice anywhere even though I heard it once before. Carlisle's hand is resting on my forearm as I'm wheeled into a room. Someone puts a mask over my face and I feel myself lose conscious again. Sheesh, seriously, I should get in the book of records as the girl that passed out the most times. I feel something tugging at my body to come out and I'm surprised when I see myself hovering over my unconscious body. The machine next to me is weakly beeping. I guess I'm in the in-between place, not really alive but not officially dead either. I float out of the room and let the doctors work over my body. I roam the halls and find the whole La Push pack sitting in the waiting room. Kim is crying into Jared's shoulder. Someone runs through the front doors and runs towards them. My twin's brother's hair is a mess and his eyes are red.

"What happened is she okay?" he asks.

"She got kidnapped by her ex and then he stabbed her in the stomach for calling him bastard." Sam explains.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure. She lost a lot of blood. The doctors are operating on her right now."

"Where's Embry?"

"He's too upset to see her. He's blaming everything on himself. He must be somewhere in the forest." That's all of the information that I need. I float out of the hospital and look for Embry. It doesn't take long for me to spot him. He is hiding in the forest around the hospital, still in his wolf form. I float up to him and see tears run down his face when he sees me. He sobs and I go sit next to him.

"Shush, it's okay. I'm still alive. I'm just walking the thin line between life and death." I assure him.

* * *

**Okay it took me, one whole homecoming pep rally, one lunch period, and one drive home to finish this chapter. It took me part of my little brother's b-day party to type this and make corrections. Sorry I had to cut this chapter off here but I need to do the next chapter in Embry's P.O.V. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Seraphine's ghost

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month, but in my defense it has been a crazy month. Now while I was going to use up most of this time to come up with a good apology I realized that most of you don't really care for the apology and would rather be reading the next chapter of the story. So I'm going to stop talking now and get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. **

* * *

Embry's POV:

I hear the doctors talking to each other in the emergency room. What I wouldn't give to be standing by Seraphine's side right now. But I know that that is impossible. I'm pretty sure that Dr. Cullen wouldn't appreciate it if I walked in there all furry and in four legs and made all of his nurses run out the room yelling hysterically. I tried calming myself enough to phase and be able to at least wait in the waiting room with the rest of the pack, but every time I tried to phase back the image of Seraphine lying unconscious on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her and a knife sticking out of her stomach popped into my head and I panic and got angry.

What if she doesn't make it and she dies? What am I to do then? I can't possibly continue living when the reason for my existence is dead and 10 feet in the ground. There has to be a solution for this. Something that would allow Seraphine to live with me forever. Then out of nowhere the answer hits me. As the front doors of the hospital open and Sebastian rushes inside, the warm air from inside the hospital comes out and with it comes the too sweet scent of Carlisle. A vampire. If Carlisle were to turn Seraphine into a vampire then she would live forever. Sure she would be my greatest enemy, but she would be alive and my imprint. And as long as I know that she is alive, or living-dead, or whatever it is that vampires are, I would be okay. Just then Seraphine appears in front of me.

She is slightly transparent and wearing a long white gown. She floats up in front of me and I feel tears running down my hairy cheeks. A sob escapes my throat and she sits down next to me. I know exactly what is going on. She has died and become a ghost. I'm too late.

"Shush, it's okay. I'm still alive. I'm just walking the thin line between life and death." She assures me. I give her a disbelieving look and she tries to wipe away my tears but stops when her hand passes through my cheek.

"I'm not lying. Listen closely and pay attention. You can probably hear the sound of my heart still beating. It's weak but it's there." I do as she says and listen to the uneven beating of her heart. We sit together in silence both of us staring at the entrance of the hospital.

"You know, my parents don't even care that I'm in the hospital." She announces after a few minutes of silence. I turn to face her then start using my paw to write on the dirt.

_U DONT NO THAT _I write. She reads it and smiles sadly.

"Actually I do. While I was wondering the hospital I overheard my aunt talking to them on the phone. She explained to them what happened and told them that there was a strong possibility that I could die. And you know what my parent said; they said that they didn't care. They told her that if I died that was one less mouth they had to feed. That it was a sad thing that it only happened to me and not my brother, two birds with one stone. Then they laughed and said that they had to go if they wanted to sneak into the movie they wanted to see." I look at her and see the honesty written on her face. I inch closer to her and try to rub my head on her stomach. She laughs when it goes through without making contact.

"You know I always wondered what it felt like to be a ghost. To be invisible and to be able to spy on people. It turns out the only thing I like about it is being able to fly. Besides that it gets lonely. No one to talk to and to laugh with. I guess I'm blessed that I have you." We go into another long silence that is broken by Seraphine cursing. I look at her and she looks at me worried.

"I'm dying." She explains. Her ghost form starts to become a bit clearer and I hear the doctors in the emergency room yelling orders at each other. It is only then that I realize that Seraphine's heart beats are growing slower and fainter until they finally stutter to a stop. I jump up and look at her helplessly. She gets up and looks behind me. I turn around and see an old man dressed in white with a kind face coming up to us.

"Hello my dear, do you know who I am?" the old man ask stopping in front of Seraphine.

"Grandpa?" Seraphine asks rubbing her eyes.

"Yes child."

"What are you doing here? Last time I saw you was when you crossed into the light."

"I'm here to return the favor. I'm here to guide you out of this world and into the light." The old man gives her one last look and disappears in a flash of light. Seraphine looks at the spot where he disappeared and then she looks at me. Her form starts to flicker like a flame and she starts to slowly disappear. She looks frightened and she runs towards me. Right before she reaches me she disappears.

* * *

**There you are my dears, chapter 13 done and uploaded. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14: The pros and cons of dying

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! I am so sorry that it took this long to post this and while I could make up a long list of excuses on why I didn't post this sooner I'll just tell you the truth: I'm a procrastinator. And I'm trying really hard to break that habit. So now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; if I did I probably would still be writing the third chapter of the first book.**

* * *

Seraphine's POV:

My form starts to flicker and I look at Embry with panicked eyes. I run towards him, but seconds before I reach him I disappear. I feel myself being pulled back to the hospital. I go through the doors and into the waiting room where the pack, their imprints, my twin and my aunt are waiting. The whole pack is facing the emergency doors, waiting for my heart to start beating again. The humans don't know that I'm dying, but they have enough common sense to realize that something is wrong by the way that the pack is acting. Even my brother who knows nothing of their secret seems to know that there is trouble. I'm pulled back to the room where Dr. Cullen is standing over my lifeless body. He presses two peddles over my chest and sends an electric current through my body, which makes it jerk on the hospital bed.

Suddenly there is a blinding white light. I look around and notice that no one else in the room seems to notice this, so I must be the only one that can see it. I look up at the now bright ceiling and see that my grandpa is floating there with a smile on his face. He extends his hand towards me and motions for me to follow him. I look one last time at my body and feel myself fill with peace. I stretch my hand out to meet his just as Scar-Face appears on the opposite side of the hospital bed. I jump back when Scar-Face lets out a menacing laugh, the famous white light and my dead grandfather momentarily forgotten. My hand brushes against Carlisle's and he stiffens. I look at him curiously and touch the nurse next to him but she doesn't notice it. I touch Carlisle's hand again and he frowns and looks down at my motionless body.

"Seraphine? Is that you?" he asks low enough so that only I can hear him. I touch his hand again and he takes that as a yes.

"Seraphine you have to keep fighting to stay alive. What do you think is going to happen to Embry once he finds out that you died? He'll be heartbroken. He'll do anything in his power to revenge your death. And since he didn't really kill Kyle, he'll go hunt Kyle down. It won't matter to him that he already ripped his arm off. Embry won't be satisfied until Kyle is dead, and once Kyle is dead Embry will start blaming himself for your death. He will become mad, suicidal even. Please Seraphine do this for Embry, your mate. Fight to come back to life." Carlisle whispers. His little speech goes unnoticed by the nurses. And how could I not fight when he said it like that. How could I let Embry suffer just because my grandpa wants me to accompany him to a better place? Where the people are happy. Where pain or sickness doesn't exist. Where everyone is friendly to one another. Where the sun is always shining. Wow hold up. If the sun is always shining then that means that there is never rain. And if it never rains, then what is the whole point of going to heaven. I look down at my body and put my hand over my heart. My ghostly form starts to sink into my body when a rough hand grabs my wrist.

"And where do you think you're going? You are staying here with me freak." Scar-Face announces.

"You know what; I have had it with you. You think that just because you're a ghost you get to freaking stalk me. Well guess what buddy, you can't. You know, I used to be scared of you. I thought that you could seriously hurt me, but now I see that you have to manipulate people in order for that to happen, and I'm not taking it anymore. As soon as I get out of the hospital I'm, going to a priest and asking him to perform an exorcism. And now that I think about it, if someone were to make a movie out of all of this it would be pretty weird. I mean werewolves, vampires, ghost, super human abilities, and, wait why am I telling you this. God, being dead makes people crazier than they already are." I ramble. I glare at Scar-Face and yank my arm out of his grip. If he can touch me than I must be able to touch him too. I give him a hard kick in between the legs before I sink into my body. Everything goes black and I hear an annoying, yet reassuring beeping fill the room. The nurses whoop and let out sighs of relieve. I feel a cold and hard hand give a gentle squeeze to one of my own before I lose conciseness.

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself in an unfamiliar room. The walls are white with a grey stripe running across the middle. There is a small TV hanging in the corner of the room. I am lying on a hospital bed and I'm connected to a bunch of tubes and machines. On one of the walls is a window which is letting the moonlight in the room. Standing in front of the window, with his back to me, is my twin. His arms are crossed over his chest and his pressed against the window, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Sebastian stop thinking. You're going to give yourself a headache." I tease. He whirls around and comes to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asks taking my hand.

"What a stupid question to ask. You see me here, on a hospital bed, after surgery, in which I was dead for who knows how long and wearing a backless night gown, and you're asking me if I'm okay?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and sits on a chair next to the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes. So, how are you liking La Push so far?" he ask clearing his throat.

"Love it."

"Might this sudden love have anything to do with the group of giants that always seem to be half naked no matter what the weather is like?"

"Darn, you foiled my evil plans. And here I thought you weren't smart." We both laugh and pretty soon we're both crying, remembering everything that we have gone through together ever since we were born, and how all that brought us closer together.

"Would you look at that, the wonder twins crying." My brother sniffles with a watery smile.

"That's where you are wrong. The wonder twins don't cry, no, they sweat through their eyes." I correct hm. He wipes the said "sweat" from my cheeks.

"So I'm guessing me asking you to come and live with me and grandma is out of the question."

"S. as much as I love you both this is my home. And even though I'm not a Quileute I belong in La Push."

"Well it didn't hurt to ask. And it seems that La Push like you too."

* * *

**Finally done! I thought that the twins needed a little more time together, so this is what that chapter was about. Now to clarify some things. Kim's mom's parents adopted Seraphine's mom, so that is why Seraphine said that she wasn't a Quileute. I'm thinking of rewriting this whole story so that it fits my whole imprint stories series, but I'll finish this story first before I do that. Nothing mayor will change; I'll just add a few more chapters to the story and edit some others so that they fit into the timeline of my other story. But like I said, I'll finish the story first before I do that. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Does it rain in heaven?

**A/N: Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of the people that reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this story. Before I go any further I would like to thank my partner in crime/best friend, Meraiza, because without her the second half of this chapter would have never existed. Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Embry's POV:**

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Seraphine's voice yells. I had finally been able to calm down enough to phase this morning. I rush into the room Seraphine was assigned to and look for the thing or person that is causing Seraphine to yell. She is lying propped up on the bed. There are a bunch of machines and tubes attached to her. Sebastian is sitting on the chair next to her, holding her hand with a wary expression on his face.

"Yes Seraphine?" he asks.

"Does it rain in heaven?" she asks with a serious expression.

"No, I don't think so."

"Good." She looks around the room before she finally spots me.

"Psst! Sebastian!" she whisper yells.

"What Seraphine?"

"No! You have to whisper!" she whines slapping his cheek.

"What Seraphine?" he whispers.

"Am I dead?"

"No, why would you think you're dead?"

"Because there is a really hot angel standing at the door staring at me." she whispers staring back at me. Sebastian turns around on his chair and looks at me. He gives me a relieved smile and gets up.

"Thank god you're here. I have to pee but I didn't want to leave Seraphine in her, umm, state." He tells me.

"Her state?" I ask, my brows furrowing as I look at Seraphine who is playing thumb war against herself.

"Yeah, she's high on pain killers. The doctors had to give them to her because the pain in her stomach was killing her." he explains. He looks back at Seraphine who is now trying to touch her nose with her tongue before he turns back around and leaves the room. I walk over to the chair next to Seraphine. She stops playing with her face and looks at me.

"And who might you be, love?" she asks with a fake British accent.

"Embry." I answer and her face lights up.

"What a coincidence! I know this guy whose name is also Embry!"

"Really?" I ask playing along.

"Yeah. He's so sweet and really handsome and I love him." She says with a dreamy smile.

"Y-you l-l-love h-h-him?" I stutter. This is the first time that I actually hear her say the words I love you to me.

"Yeah." She looks at me and glares. "But you better not tell him I said that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if he loves me back. I mean, I assume he does, otherwise he wouldn't have ran all the way from La Push to California to get me. But he has never told me that he loves me, so you better not tell him or else."

The rest of the day Seraphine used it to explain to me how she was going to marry a unicorn and describing in GREAT detail how her unicorn babies would look like. The next day she remembered nothing about the day before and I did nothing to remind her of it. For the next week things went from bad to worse. Seraphine got into more accidents and I had a strong feeling that they were caused because of Scar-Face. My suspicions were confirmed when Seraphine started snarling at me if I got too close to her and she started acting like a possessed girl in an exorcist movie.

* * *

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. At the door were a priest and an exorcist. Seraphine had insisted on this in one of the only moments when scar face wasn't possessing her body. I led them up to Seraphine's bedroom and open the door. Lighted candles line the dresser and a small portion of the floor. In the center of her bed she lays calmly, looking as if she was sleeping when in reality she is being destroyed from the inside. The house was empty except for the priest, the exorcist, Seraphine and me. Jared had taken Kim and her mom to Port Angeles. The fire on the candles flicker as the wind blows slightly from the open window, the curtains flowing slightly. I stare as the priest opens up a bible and begins to read a simple prayer.

"In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly Armies, Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in our battle against principalities and powers, against the rulers of this world of darkness, against the spirits of wickedness in the high places."

The fire seems to glow brighter as the wax slowly begins to melt. A small moan emanates from Seraphine. Her face twists into one of pain and anger. The priest clutches the rosary tightly in his grip and he passes a glance over to the exorcist. It is time. The exorcist stands over Seraphine as he begins the prayer.

"In the Name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of God, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints and powerful in the holy authority of our ministry, we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil."

That is all he was able to say when the fire of two candles blow out. The warm glow of the fire that was once powerful dim slightly. The priest looks nervously over at Seraphine. Her face has relaxed, but the fight is not done. The exorcist clears his throat and begins again.

"God arises; His enemies are scattered and those who hate Him flee before Him. As smoke is driven away, so are they driven; as wax melts before the fire, so the wicked perish at the presence of God. Behold the Cross of the Lord, flee bands of enemies. The Lion of the tribe of Juda, the offspring of David, hath conquered. May Thy mercy, Lord, descend upon us. As great as our hope in Thee."

More groans escape Seraphine as her arm begins to twist and her eyes flicker slightly. If the exorcist doesn't finish soon...

"We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects. In the Name and by the power of Our Lord Jesus Christ, may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb... Most cunning serpent, you shall no more dare to deceive the human race, persecute the Church, torment God's elect and sift them as wheat. The Most High God commands you, He with whom, in your great insolence, you still claim to be equal. God who wants all men to be saved and to come to the knowledge of the truth."

The priest speaks faster than ever trying to get out all the words as Seraphine's eyes begin to glow and more wind enters the room blowing out the remaining candles.

"Christ, God's Word made flesh, commands you; He who to save our race outdone through your envy, humbled Himself, becoming obedient even unto death; He who has built His Church on the firm rock and declared that the gates of hell shall not prevail against Her, because He will dwell with Her all days even to the end of the world"

The wind blows harder and the candles fall onto the floor.

"The sacred Sign of the Cross commands you, as does also the power of the mysteries of the Christian Faith. The glorious Mother of God, the Virgin Mary, commands you; she who by her humility and from the first moment of her Immaculate Conception crushed your proud head. The faith of the holy Apostles Peter and Paul, and of the other Apostles commands you. The blood of the Martyrs and the pious intercession of all the Saints command you. Thus, cursed dragon, and you, diabolical legions, we adjure you by the living God, by the true God, by the holy God, by the God who so loved the world that He gave up His only Son, that every soul believing in Him might not perish but have life everlasting stop deceiving human creatures and pouring out to them the poison of eternal damnation; stop harming the Church and hindering her liberty. Begone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation. Give place to Christ in Whom you have found none of your works; give place to the One, Holy, Catholic and Apostolic Church acquired by Christ at the price of His Blood. Stoop beneath the all-powerful Hand of God; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and terrible Name of Jesus, this Name which causes hell to tremble, this Name to which the Virtues, Powers and Dominations of heaven are humbly submissive, this Name which the Cherubim and Seraphim praise unceasingly repeating: Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord, the God of Hosts."

Seraphine's eyes glow even more as her fist dig into the sheets of the bed.

"O Lord, hear my prayer. And let my cry come unto Thee. May the Lord be with thee. And with thy spirit. Let us pray. God of heaven, God of earth, God of Angels, God of Archangels, God of Patriarchs, God of Prophets, God of Apostles, God of Martyrs, God of Confessors, God of Virgins, God who has power to give life after death and rest after work: because there is no other God than Thee and there can be no other, for Thou art the Creator of all things, visible and invisible, of Whose reign there shall be no end, we humbly prostrate ourselves before Thy glorious Majesty and we beseech Thee to deliver us by Thy power from all the tyranny of the infernal spirits, from their snares, their lies and their furious wickedness. Deign, O Lord, to grant us Thy powerful protection and to keep us safe and sound.. We beseech Thee through Jesus Christ Our Lord."

The wind dies down as a small light begins to form around Seraphine's mouth, a dim soul exiting her and flickering as it flies over her.

"Amen"

The souls light dies down and it is gone. Seraphine opens her eyes and gives me a warm smile. I walk over to her and sit on the bed next to her. I'm barely aware of the priest and the exorcist exiting the room.

"Hey." She whispers.

"Hey."

"Is it over?"

"Yeah. Umm, would this be a bad time to tell you that I love you?" her eyes widen and I smile down at her.

"Only you would think of confessing your love to me in a time like this." She answers kissing me. "By the way, I love you too."

"I know." I whisper too low for her to hear as I kiss her back.

* * *

**Once again thank you so much Meraiza. Please review. One more chapter left in the story. *tear* *tear* It feels as if just yesterday I was laying upside down on my bed writing the first chapter of this story.**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**A/N:** Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of those who reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story. So this is it, the last chapter in this story. It feels like just yesterday I was laying upside down on my bed, wondering what it would be like if Embry had an imprint. Now it's all coming to an end. *tear* *tear*

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.

* * *

**Seraphine's POV:**

***6 years later***

I walk down the deserted beach, stopping from time to time to twirl in the pouring rain. Have I said how much I love the rain? I love it so much that I almost stood Embry up on our wedding day to get married with the rain instead. I had even asked the priest if there was some way he could marry me to the rain. To which he responded by giving me the number to a center that helps drug addicts. Yep, I remember that day as if it happened just yesterday.

* * *

***Flashback*(4 years ago)**

"Oh God, this is not good, not good at all. She is going to make heads roll once she sees this." Emily's voice comes from the living room. I walk down the stairs and into the living room.

"Who is going to make heads roll?" I ask. Emily yanks the curtains close and turns to face me.

"You look beautiful!" Emily gushes, as she rests a hand over her 9 month pregnant belly. I smile and strike a pose.

"I couldn't have asked for a better wedding day." I announce. Emily shifts nervously from foot to foot and Camila sighs from where she is sitting on the couch watching wrestlers on the TV.

"You might as well tell her Emily. She's going to find out sooner or later." Camila suggests. Emily lets out a long sigh and pulls me towards the window.

"Now before you see this I want you to know that it is not my fault that this happened, okay?" I nod and suck in a deep breath. Emily looks at me one last time before she pulls the curtain open. I look out into the rainy afternoon and let out my breath.

"Um, Emily, what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

"The rain."

"Oh yeah, I love it! And I am super happy that it's raining on my wedding day." I smile and look back out the window. Camila laughs at Emily's shocked face.

"That's right! I forgot that you love the rain." Camila announces as she fixes the skirt of her bride's mates dress. The same dress that it took the WHOLE pack to force on to her.

"Wait, so this is what you were worried about?" I ask as I watch a truck make its way down the driveway to Emily's house.

"Paul's here." Camila announces without looking away from the TV.

"How do you know that it's him?" I ask.

"I can smell him."

"But he's in a car, and it's raining, and feet away from the house."

"So?" she says, cheering to the TV. She looks up at our confused faces and sighs, putting the TV in mute. "You guys already know that a werewolf's senses are enhanced. Well, once a wolf imprints on someone, their senses are more attuned to their imprint. It's like a way to assure the wolves that their imprints are safe and protected." The car parks in front of the house and Paul and the priest that is going to officiate my wedding run up the porch and into the house.

"Emily the priest is here." Paul tells her. He makes his way to the couch and just as he is about to bend down and hug Camila I throw a pillow at his head. He turns around and glares at me.

"What was that for?" he growls. Cam looks at him and rolls her eyes.

"You are going to get Camila's dress wet. And while she might not care about messing up a dress I do because this is my wedding she is going to be present in." I explain and then turn to the priest.

"Excuse me father, I was wondering if I could answer a question?" I ask the priest. He nods so I continue. "Well you see, I am in love with the rain. And I was wondering if there was a way that I could get married to it." The priest looks at me with a blank expression.

"Are you serious?" he asks after a while and I nod. He walks up to me and grabs my left hand in both of his. "Daughter, it is okay. God will help you through this. Along with some additional help. But the first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem and that you need to fix it." I look at him confused while he fishes for something in his coat pocket. He takes out a small paper and hands it to me. I grab it and look down at it. My eyebrows rise so high I'm surprised they haven't fallen off my face. The card is for a drug rehab center. I pass it to Emily, who passes it to Cam and Paul. Their faces are blank for a minute before the both simultaneously burst out laughing. Emily leads the priest into the kitchen to discuss wedding details. Finally Cam and Paul calm down and wipe the tears from their eyes. Camila slumps against the couch and Paul kneels in front of her.

"Camila, I've been thinking about this a lot and I was wondering if you…Will you marry me?" Paul asks.

"No." Camila answers with a bored expression.

"W-what?" Paul asks sitting on the floor with a hurt expression.

"No. As in N to the O." Camila says, not looking away from the TV.

"B-b-but why?" Cam finally looks away from the TV and towards the hurt looking Paul. She sighs and starts to sit next to him on the floor.

"NOOOOOO!" I yell and they both freeze and look at me.

"What?" Cam asks.

"You are going to ruin the dress." She huffs and grabs a pillow from the couch and sits on it.

"Better?" I nod and she rolls her eyes. She looks back at Paul and grabs his hand.

"Paul, it's not that I don't want to marry you, I'm just not ready to be engaged right now. I'm 17 and I haven't even finished high school yet. And today is Seraphine's wedding day. Now do you really want her to remember this day as the day Paul proposed to Camila instead of remembering as her one and only wedding day?" Camila asks. Paul lets out a sigh and closes his eyes.

"No." he mumbles. Camila smiles and gives him a quick kiss, which Paul being Paul turns into a longer more passionate one.

"Hey none of that. Do you two want me to remember this day as my one and only wedding day, or the day that Paul and Camila sucked each other's face, which now that I think about it is every single day." I muse.

"Naw uh, no señorita, you are not one to talk." Cam argues.

* * *

***End of flashback***

Yeah, that was a fun day. Sebastian gave me away to Embry and, as they say, the rest is history. A pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and smaller hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asks.

"Hmm, is it…Spider-man?" I ask.

"Nope." The voice answers and a little girl giggles.

"How about Quil?"

"Not even close."

"Oh, I know! It's Paul. Yep it's definably Paul." I announce with a smile. The small hands lift away from my eyes and the little girl places a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"No, it's me mommy!" the little girl giggles. I grab her from where she's sitting on Embry's shoulders and hug her.

"Really? Are you sure that it's you Skylar?" I ask my 4 year old daughter.

"Yes it is me mommy. See?" she pinches her own cheeks to prove her point.

"I see. Now why don't you go and play in the rain." I put her down and she runs around the beach.

"Like mother like daughter." Embry says kissing the top of my head. I turn and face him.

"Yeah, well I bet this one is going to be just like his father." I say, patting my swollen belly.

"Or he could look just like your brother."

"Now why in the world would OUR baby boy look like my brother?"

"Because your twin brother looks exactly like you."

"Oh, I knew that." I mumble into his chest. I stay like that for a few minutes.

"She is so cute, playing with her imaginary friends," Embry says. I turn in his arms and face our daughter. She is standing near some large boulders. She is talking to a small girl. A very familiar small girl. They both turn to face me and they smile. I recognize the other girl as the ghost who told me Kyle was cheating on me. They both waive at me and I wave back.

"She's adorable." I answer, leaning against him.

* * *

**A/N:** There you are the last chapter of the story. I would have posted this sooner but I had to practice a dance routine. Now all that's left for me to do is rewrite the story with all the corrections I made. So I am going to leave this story up and post the entire revise story in another separate story thing, if that makes any sense.


	17. Attention

Hey FanFictioners! So just wanted to let you guys know that I changed my name from scarllett angel to Dreaming-A-Storm. Also the first chapter of the edited version of this story should be up soon. I am almost done with the chapter, I just got to add a few more things and I will post it. I made a facebook page just for this, so you guys can ask me questions or make requests. The link will be on my profile. I'm also thinking of making a Twitter. If i do make it the link will also be on my profile.


End file.
